Happy Fuckin' New Year
by RisaLoveHiru
Summary: OneShot, tema taon baru.. Rnr plis? Sebelum tutup taon?


Yaaaa~!!! Akhirnya kita udah mau tutup tahun juga nih. Yey..! Mari kita sambut 2010 kawan-kawan..!! Semoga fandom eyeshield 21 ini semakin ramai saja. Hehehe.. Makin banyak yah author baru? Happy deh. Terus berkarya yah, mulai sekarang hingga nanti biar saya bisa puas baca-baca di fandom neh *lho? Terus karyaku sendiri gimana? Hoe. Ah, gampang atuh! –Gaplok-*

Sekali lagi saya ucapkan.. **SELAMAT TAON BARU 2010! XIN NIAN KUAI LE! GONG XI FAT CAI! HONG BAO NA LAI?** *eh, ini mah bulan Februari entar* **SEMOGA FANDOM INI BISA MAKIN RAMAI AJA! TRUS FANSNYA TAMBAH BANYAK! AMIIIN!**

Karena dalam masa-masa pergantian tahun inilah, saya memutuskan membuat Fic baru dengan **Pairings** tetep dong.. **HiruMamo** dengan tema **Tahun Baru**! Yeah! *background musik semangat* Dan saya tetap nggak lupa bilang makasih buat yang sudah baca dan review **Hell Cinderella Story**, gila saya seneng sekali..! Banyak yang suka dan reviewnya banyak—maaf saya nggak bales review kalian, mungkin kalau ada waktu yah.. gomenasai banget! Mungkin nanti ada sequelnya dengan **Pairings SenaSuzu**, tapi nggak tau deh kapan jadinya? Ditunggu aja yah dengan sabar.

Oke, saya nggak mau banyak omong lagi. Selamat membaca buat kalian! Happy new year!

**Eyeshield 21 ®** **Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata**

***

**Happy Fucking New Year**

_Tanggal 30 Desember.._

"Hiruma, aku mau bicara denganmu sebentar." kata Mamori sebelum latihan sore dimulai. Hiruma mengangkat alis. Jarinya yang tadinya sibuk bermain di keyboard terhenti sejenak.

"Apa, manajer sialan?" Hiruma kembali melanjutkan apapun yang dia kerjakan di laptopnya. Mamori menarik nafas, lalu duduk di depan Hiruma. Pandangannya serius.

"Besok tahun baru." Tiga kata pembuka diucapkan oleh Mamori. Hiruma tetap cuek.

"Terus?"

"Kau membiarkan mereka semua tetap latihan di malam tahun baru? Hiruma, kau harus membatalkan latihan besok." kata Mamori cepat. Hiruma terkekeh.

"Hahaha. Manajer sialan, apa bedanya malam ini dan besok? Sama-sama malam." dengus Hiruma. "Kukira kau mau bilang soal apa. Lebih baik sekarang kau buatkan aku kopi. Dalam lima detik." perintah Hiruma, nadanya sudah tidak bisa ditawar lagi. Mamori menatap Hiruma kesal. Tapi tak ada yang bisa dilakukan Mamori selain menuruti permintaan Hiruma. Dia masih ingin melihat tahun baru..

***

_Tanggal 31 Desember.._

"Lari lebih cepat, anak-anak sialan!" teriak Hiruma dari pinggir lapangan sembari menembakkan bazooka yang biasa dia bawa kemana-mana. Sena, Monta dan yang lainnya pun memaksakan diri berlari semakin cepat. Selain untuk menghindari peluru Hiruma, mereka juga harus lari dari Cerberus. Latihan yang sungguh melelahkan.

Mamori menghela nafas. Gagal sudah usahanya menyelamatkan kawan-kawannya. Hiruma tidak sudi membatalkan latihan mereka hari ini. Padahal besok tanggal satu dan hari ini dingin sekali.. _Kasihan mereka_, pikir Mamori. Ketika tiba waktunya istirahat, Mamori dibantu Suzuna segera membagikan minuman hangat untuk menghilangkan hawa dingin yang menggigit.

"Kekekekeke.. kalian capek, hah, anak-anak sialan!?" teriak Hiruma kepada semuanya yang tengah sibuk menghangatkan diri. Sena dan Monta malah asyik pelukan berdua, berusaha menghangatkan tubuh.

"Eng.. kalau jujur sih iya, Sir.. eh, salah.. Hiruma." jawab Sena takut-takut. Taki menyetujui sambil muter-muter gak jelas ala _Prince Gentle Hurricane_. Yang lain ikut mengiyakan dengan suara kecil. Takut Hiruma ngamuk, terus mereka malah disuruh latihan sampai besok. Wah, pulang-pulang jadi manusia es deh.

"Kekekekekkeke.." Hiruma cuma tertawa ala setannya. Tidak menanggapi jawaban mereka. Semua keheranan. Mamori mengangkat alis.

"Lanjutkan latihan kalian, anak-anak sialan!! Satu menit cukup untuk istirahat!!!"

"HIEE?"

"Cerberus!!!" Hiruma memutuskan rantai yang mengikat Cerberus. Dengan senang hati Cerberus langsung melompat, berniat menggigit anggota Deimon Devil Bats—yang mana saja boleh deh. Sena dan kawan-kawan sontak lari lagi, menghindari gigi Cerberus yang tajam.

"Hiruma! Kau keterlaluan!" omel Mamori. Hiruma tidak mengacuhkan Mamori.

"Uuuh!" Mamori mendecak, sebal.

Usai latihan...

"Hieee, di-dingin sekali!" komentar Sena, giginya bergelemetuk.

"DINGIN MAX!!!" jerit Monta. Jarinya tidak diancungkan ke atas. Nggak kuat.

"Cepatlah kalian pulang, cari sesuatu yang hangat—" usul Mamori terputus. Tiba-tiba saja sekumpulan berandalan pembalap motor datang ke lapangan amefuto Deimon. Mereka dipimpin oleh Hashibara Rui *bener ga namanya? Lupa-lupa ingat neh*.

"Hoy! Mana kapten kalian, Hiruma?!" tanya Rui galak. Jumonji yang mantan berandalan juga—apa masih?—langsung berada paling depan. Dia balas menatap Rui sama galaknya.

"Apa maumu, hah?" tanya Jumonji.

"Heh! Mana kutau? Kaptenmu itu yang menyuruhku datang kemari!" jawab Rui. Semuanya berteriak keheranan. Samar terdengar bunyi, "Hah? Hah? Haaah?" yang pastinya digemakan Ha-Ha bersaudara.

"Kekekekeke! Datang juga kau, lidah sialan! Sekarang ikat mereka semua!!" perintah Hiruma kepada Rui. Rui yang sudah jadi budak Hiruma langsung menurut. Mamori terkesiap.

"A.. Apa!? Uhppp—" Mendadak dari belakang seseorang menyambarnya dan membungkamnya. Tangannya disatukan di punggung lalu diikat. Yang lainnya pun bernasib sama. Hanya Hiruma yang tetap tegak berdiri menantang angin. Senyumnya lebar sekali.

"Sekarang tutup mata mereka!!!"

"Siap!" Dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

***

Mamori merasakan dirinya diguncang-guncang—jelas dia berada di dalam mobil. Dia juga merasakan keberadaan teman-teman setimnya, sama-sama diikat dan bingung seperti halnya dirinya sendiri. Mengapa mereka diikat? Bahkan oleh Hiruma? Masa mereka mau dijual—tidak, tidak. Hiruma tidak mungkin setega itu. Eh, tapi dengan sifat setannya.. Hal itu bisa saja terjadi?

Mendadak guncangan itu terhenti. Lalu suara pintu dibuka, dan terdengar Hiruma memerintah kawanan Rui.

"Bawa mereka turun!"

Hawa dingin menerpa wajah Mamori. Dia menggigil. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan merangkulnya. Rasanya lebih hangat, walau Mamori tidak tau siapa itu. Hanya saja orang itu memandunya ke suatu tempat, yang jauh lebih hangat dari sebelumnya.

Dan orang itu berhenti. Mamori otomatis ikut berhenti juga.

Suara Hiruma terdengar lagi.

"Lepas ikatan mereka." perintah Hiruma, nadanya sedikit geli.

Cahaya yang tiba-tiba tertangkap oleh matanya membuat Mamori sempat bingung juga. Dimana.. ini?

Ruangan itu sangat besar—kelihatannya ruang tamu. Perabotannya serba mewah dan didominasi warna hitam dan putih. Style yang polos namun klasik. Mamori mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh arah. Ternyata dimana-mana terdapat hiasan natal dan tahun baru. Dia terkesiap.

"Jangan-jangan.." desisnya tak percaya. Dia segera mencari sebuah sosok. Sosok itu tengah duduk santai di sofa, meminum entah apa—mungkin minuman bersoda?

"Kalian suka ini, anak-anak sialan?" tanyanya geli.

"Hiruma! Kau yang—?"

"WOA! KEREN MAX!"

"Banyak makanan!!" jerit Kurita senang. "Fugo!" tambah Kumosubi, hanya dimengerti oleh Kurita seorang.

"Ini pesta tahun baru, yaaa~?" tanya Suzuna ceria. "Wah, seleramu bagus sekali, You-nii." Suzuna asyik melihat-lihat hiasan tahun baru yang digantung dimana-mana. Sena mengikuti.

"Hiruma! Apakah ini idemu sejak awal?" tanya Mamori, sangat surprise. Hiruma tersenyum mengejek.

"Ideku atau bukan, bukan urusanmu, manajer sialan." jawabnya cuek. Mamori tersenyum tipis.

"Kukira kau setega itu, membuat mereka latihan di malam yang dingin.."

"Aku memang melakukannya, manajer sialan." dengus Hiruma, melangkah menuju balkon. Mamori mengikuti langkah Hiruma, masih ingin bertanya lebih banyak dengan sosok berambut spike kuning yang suka sekali menyembunyikan isi hatinya.

"Ini rumahmu, Hiruma?" tanya Mamori penasaran. Hiruma menyandarkan punggungnya di pagar balkon. Mamori sedikit terpesona dengan penampilan Hiruma yang casual—kemeja berwarna hitam dan celana panjang putih serta jaket putih—dilatar belakangi langit malam penuh bintang.

"Villa," jawab Hiruma pendek. "Dan kenapa kau mengikutiku?"

"Aku tidak tau," Mamori mengangkat bahu. "Hanya saja aku masih ingin bertanya beberapa hal pada—Hachiiii!" Mamori bersin. Hiruma mengumpat.

"Hampir saja ingus sialanmu mengenaiku, manajer sialan!!!"

"Ah, maaf Hiruma.. Maaf.." Mamori menggosok hidungnya. Uft, dingin.. pikirnya.

"Tch!" Hiruma berdecak. Dilepasnya jaketnya lalu dilemparkannya ke Mamori. "Pakai!"

"Eh?"

"Kau dengar apa kataku." ucap Hiruma, berbalik memunggungi Mamori. Mamori menahan senyum.

"Terima kasih, Hiruma.."

Psssyuuuu.. DOAARRRR! DOAARRR!

Deng.. dong.. deng.. dong..

"Selamat tahun baru!!!"

Terdengar bunyi kembang api yang ditembakkan, jam yang menunjukkan pukul 00.00, dan teriakan orang-orang di dalam yang saling mengucapkan selamat tahun baru. Suasananya terdengar meriah.

"Waaah.. cantiknya," Mamori mengagumi kembang api yang berpendar-pendar di langit. Hiruma menopang dagu dengan satu tangannya.

"Cuma kembang api,"

Mamori tidak berkata apa-apa. Itulah Hiruma, orang yang selalu menganggap hal-hal remeh tidak penting..

"Hiruma! Selamat tahun baru!" ucap Mamori ceria. Hiruma setengah kaget tiba-tiba diberi selamat begitu. Dia hanya mengangguk saja.

Mereka hening lagi. Mamori menikmati pemandangan yang menawan di depannya, dan Hiruma hanya diam dan menonton..

Lalu..

"Terima kasih atas bantuanmu tahun lalu," ucap Hiruma tidak terlalu keras. DOAARRR.

"Eh? Kau bilang apa?"

"Tidak," Hiruma mendongak. Warna merah kembang api terpantul di matanya.

"Hiruma," panggil Mamori. "Tidak sebaiknya kau masuk? Tidak dingin?"

"Hnn? Dingin?" Hiruma terkekeh. "Kekekeke.. Malah kau yang harus masuk. Repot kalau salah satu budakku jatuh sakit. Siapa yang akan memberi anak-anak sialan itu minum?"

"HIRUMAA!! Aku bukan budakmu!" protes Mamori sebal. Hiruma tertawa.

"Hah? Lalu apa?"

"Aku manajermu!!!"

_Manajer. Kekekeke.. hanya untuk tahun lalu. Tahun ini kau adalah.. kekekeke…_

-the end-

YAAAA! Tamat sudah. Satu chapter saja ini. Hehehe. (:

Selamat tahun baru semua!! Rnr please? Untuk karma baik di saat-saat terakhir? :p


End file.
